


Heart Halved

by goldendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendragon/pseuds/goldendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't always enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Halved

**Heart-Halved**

 

**Chapter One**

 

~*~

 

I was a dragon once I gave half my heart to a mortal king I loved.

It had never been done before and there were consequences.

 

**Chapter Two**

 

~*~

 

The king I loved became distant and cold.

He longed for the sky as dragons long.

 

**Chapter Three**

 

~*~

 

He was reckless and all fire like any dragon

but we are immortal

and can suffer much and live

 

**Chapter Four**

 

~*~

 

He was mortal and his fire consumed him.

 

**Chapter Five**

 

~*~

 

I became human in form

and i to longed for the bright blue sky above the clouds

 

**Chapter Six**

 

~*~

 

Yet I longed for his love more

 

** Chapter Seven  **

 

~*~

He made me his queen but was no longer content with my love. 

 

** Chapter Eight **

 

~*~

 I watched as the fire consumed him and I wept for him.

 

**Chapter Nine**

 

~*~

 

I have given up my dragonhood but still I was losing him.

 

**Chapter Ten**

 

~*~

 

 We were star-crossed.

Never meant to become one.

 

**Chapter Eleven**

 

~*~

He broke the half a heart I still possessed.

 

**Chapter Twelve**

 

~*~

 

 

I found him  at the mountain's base impaled through the heart on an exposed root.

His body was cold but his face lately so stern was now  so serene.

 

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

~*~

I know what had compelled him to climb the mountain

and seek the lair I had once called my own. 

 

 

He longed for the dragon that had stolen his heart

and now so do I. 

  


End file.
